


Strip Poker

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Loki is bored, Mischievous Loki, Sex Toys, Strip Poker, Teasing, clit vibe, he has an agenda, nipple pegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: A little while ago someone asked me about doing a one shot where once the OC / reader has ran out of clothes, Loki starts adding toys etc.I finally got round to doing it. So here we go!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Strip Poker

I knew Loki was up to something, I could tell by the way he was skulking around the place. No doubt looking for mischief.

‘If you’re planning on dragging me down with whatever it is you’re plotting, you can think again. Stark still doesn’t trust me with his car after what _you_ did to it.’ I muttered, not even looking up at him while I lay on my stomach on the carpet, reading my book.

Loki’s chuckle reached my ears as he straddled over my bum, his hands gripped my sides as he leaned over me. His hair was tickling the back of my neck as he looked at what I was reading.

‘You’re reading that silly wizard book again?’ He scoffed.

‘If Harry Potter was real, you’d have no hope, mister.’ I turned the book over and put it down, then I managed to roll over underneath him, his hands sliding over my body and landing on my hips again.

He raised an eyebrow at me. ‘Are you _seriously_ comparing _my_ skills to that of a puny Midgardian wizard?’

I knew I’d touched a nerve. It was fun to wind him up, especially over something that questioned his power. We often had this game of poking fun and teasing at each other. Since my arrival to the Avengers tower, I was told almost daily how Loki came out of his shell more. Apparently, I brought out the best in him.

But in reality, I had just treated him like anyone else. I didn’t recoil in fear when he entered a room. I didn’t blame him whenever something bad happened. Although, admittedly, he is the first one to be blamed when there’s any kind of mischief going on. But he always owns up to that proudly. We were really close friends… Sometimes I wished we were more, but I never told him that. Too scared it would ruin what we had. Even though he was a huge flirt, I just assumed that was in his nature.

I shrugged and gave his arms a pat. ‘Ok, ok. You’re probably right. You’d win easily.’

‘ _Probably_ right? I’m _always_ right.’ He grinned.

‘Yeah, yeah… So, I’m not gonna get to finish reading in peace, am I?’ I asked knowingly.

He grinned down at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. ‘Nope. I’m bored, I want to _play.’_

The way he said it and squeezed my sides at the same time made my stomach flip. But I kept focused. ‘Well, what do you want to do?’

‘Hmmm.’ He looked up, thinking. While he absentmindedly slid his hands just under my top, lightly stroking my sides. It wasn’t anything unusual with Loki, he was very touchy feely with me. Enjoyed hugging whenever possible, just touching me in some way seemed to make him happy. And I certainly wasn’t complaining about it.

‘We could play poker?’ He suggested, eyes lighting up again.

‘Alright. I’m not great at it, so you’ll likely win.’

‘Excellent.’ Loki grinned. ‘Just one thing, we will put our own spin on it… Let’s play _strip_ poker.’ He winked at me and hopped up off me excitedly.

‘No, no, no, no! I’ll lose, spectacularly. And I’ll be naked while you’ll still be fully clothed!’

‘Oh come on, darling. It will be _such_ fun.’ He had a pack of cards appear in his hand as he pushed the coffee table into the middle of the floor on front of me. Two wine glasses full of red wine appeared too.

I should’ve known he had a hidden agenda this evening.

I groaned and sat up, shuffling myself over to sit crossed legged opposite him. He flicked his wrist and had a chair slide over for him to sit on. And his full armour, cape and helmet materialised onto his body while he started shuffling the cards.

‘Don’t think so. _That’s_ not fair! Look at all the layers you have. Change back!’ I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.

He chuckled wickedly, but to my relief he did change back into the all black suit he had been wearing a moment ago. But that’s when I realised, I was seriously under dressed as it was. Knickers, a bra, shorts and a tank top… That’s all I had on.

‘Have I ever told you how cute you look when you’re pissed off?’

‘Shut up.’ I huffed, grabbing my cards.

I was pleasantly surprised to win the first round. So Loki had to remove a piece of clothing. But the asshole took off his watch that was hidden under his sleeve.

‘Bastard.’ I muttered under my breath.

‘What was that, darling?’ He teased, hand behind his ear.

I glared at him the best I could, but he just laughed.

He won the following round, but I remembered I had earrings in.

‘I should make you remove both of them.’

‘Nu uh, you have way more layers as it is. Let me have this one.’

He nodded reluctantly. Probably knew he was going to win anyway.

After some more rounds, I was down to my underwear. Loki still had his shirt, trousers and socks on. He had used his tie as an item, a necklace I didn’t even know existed and his shoes. Whereas I had been barefoot so didn’t even have the luxury of socks to remove.

I felt slightly self-conscious, sitting there in my underwear on the floor on front of him. But the wine was helping greatly, especially because as soon as my glass was empty Loki filled it right up again.

The perks of having a magic God as a best friend were great at times.

‘Oh dear… Looks like I win again.’ He was unable to contain a big ass smirk.

‘There’s nothing else for me to remove.’

‘You are still wearing clothing, I can see with my very own eyes.’

‘Seriously? I’m not taking my underwear off.’ I whined.

‘Come on, darling. It’s just me. Nothing I’ve not seen before.’ He winked at me.

My face went bright red. He was referring to the god awful, down right most embarrassing moment of my life, where he had burst into my bedroom after returning from a mission that had went really well, and I was lying on my bed completely naked with a vibrator shoved up my fanny. I had just been about to cum, too.

And Loki being Loki, hadn’t even averted his eyes. Oh no, he had taken in the sight before him with the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen. It took me to grab the blanket and throw it over myself before he backed out of my room, but he didn’t even apologise.

We had never spoken of that moment, I was too embarrassed to bring it up. And Loki just never mentioned it, thankfully… Until now.

The wine had made me brave. So I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, I couldn’t look him in the eye though, when I took it off. I tried using my hair to cover my nipples, but it wasn’t really working.

‘Alright, let’s get the next one over with. Sooner you’re completely naked the better.’ I grumbled, downing more wine.

While I was looking at my cards, I glanced over them to look at Loki. He was peeping over the top of his, too. But his eyes were down at my breasts. I moved the cards strategically down enough to hide them from his view. He looked up and locked with my eyes, I could tell he was grinning. I could see it in his eyes.

To my relief, I won the next round. So he took off… a sock.

I groaned in utter annoyance as he made a big show of it, acting like it was a strip tease. He even tossed the damn thing at me, landing on my head.

I was desperate to win more rounds. But alas, I lost the next one. And he just eyed me up, waiting… I groaned and reluctantly manoeuvred my knickers off. I decided to get back at him, so I threw them at him. But he caught them with his lightning quick reflexes.

A sly grin formed on his face. ‘I think I shall keep these.’ He growled, stuffing them into his pocket.

‘That’s just… creepy.’

‘I _am_ a creepy one.’ He winked.

The next round, I lost. Yet again. But I was half relieved, thinking it was over.

‘Alright! Well done, you win! I have nothing else to take off.’ I threw the cards down on the table and went to grab my clothes that I’d piled next to me, but as I reached out for them, they just vanished right through my fingers.

‘What the… Loki!’ I glared over at him and folded my arms over my chest.

‘We’re not done yet, love. Not until we’re both naked.’

‘There is nothing else for me to remove. What do you want me to do when I lose, take a shot?’

‘I have a _much_ better idea than that.’ His tone was low and seductive, making me gulp as I squeezed my thighs together a bit. Glad he couldn’t see because of the table.

‘Wh… what might that be?’ I dared to ask.

‘We start… _adding_ things to you.’ He then held up two pegs.

My eyes widened in realisation of what he meant. ‘I… No… that’s not fair.’

‘Are you bailing on me, darling?’ He raised an eyebrow at me.

I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the throbbing between my legs that made me agree… But I put my hand out across the table and he dropped the pegs into my hand.

‘Wait… are these the clothes pegs from outside?’

Loki pursed his lips, trying not to laugh as he nodded.

‘Lord help me.’ I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath as I held one over my left nipple, but I found I was too scared to actually do it.

‘Have you never used nipple clamps or pegs before?’ Loki asked, so casually as if he was asking me about the damn weather.

‘No… I have not.’ I spat back at him, making him chuckle.

The hairs on the back of my neck went up on end as he got up from his chair and moved swiftly around beside me. Kneeling down, he slid a hand up my spine to the back of my neck, under my hair, and he gave me a gentle squeeze.

He leaned in and I felt his warm breath against my ear. ‘Allow me.’

A small whimper came out of me instead of anything intelligent. But he didn’t comment on it. I was pretty sure his god-like senses could no doubt tell I was aroused, all because of him…

‘They can be quite delightful when used right.’ He spoke low as he turned his attentions to my breasts.

I thought he was just going to clip them on, but instead he decided to tease me. He lightly stroked the tips of his fingers over my nipple, making me gasp. It hardened far too quickly, making me curse myself.

He stroked over it a few times, then used his thumb and forefinger to pinch. Making me whine as it felt like a jolt went right down to my clit.

He attached the peg to my nipple and moved his hand across to my right nipple. To repeat the action. But it didn’t take near as long this time, as I let out a whimper and my eyelids fluttered in response to the pleasure, right before he clipped the second one on.

‘There we go. See, this is such a good idea.’ He kissed my temple when I grumbled in response, trying to remain pissed off with him.

But in reality, I wanted nothing more than for him to just get naked too…

It was difficult to focus with the pegs on my nipples. It was a strange sensation, one that I was finding I rather liked… Which surprised me. I had expected it to be painful and uncomfortable.

Unluckily for me, I lost the next round too.

‘Ooooh, what shall we add next?’ Loki playfully tapped his lower lip, as if deep in thought. But I knew the asshole knew _exactly_ what he was going to give me next.

He held his hand up and my eyes widened when steel ben wa balls formed in his palm. He rolled them about between his fingers, grinning from ear to ear. ‘How about these?’

‘Oh god.’ My cunt clenched at the thought of them.

‘That I am.’ He smirked and stalked back around towards me.

‘I can put them in myself.’ I squeaked, my voice much higher than I had meant it to be.

‘Are you sure? They need to be in properly… My fingers are much longer than yours, I can make sure they get to where they’re supposed to be.’ He purred, his voice like utter sin.

‘Well… When you put it like that.’

He spun his finger, motioning for me to turn around to him. I uncrossed my legs and turned to him. I spread my legs open and tried to hide the embarrassment that coursed through me. But looking at Loki, all I could see was… lust in his eyes as he eyed me up thoroughly.

‘Raise your knees, put your feet flat.’ He tapped my ankle and I did as he asked.

I moaned when he slid his fingers down me, I bit my lip to try and stop myself from making anymore noises. I was so aroused it was humiliating.

‘My my, someone is excited.’ He hummed, stroking my clit slowly.

‘Just… do it.’ I said through gritted teeth, closing my eyes.

I yelped a little when I felt the harsh cold of the first ball press against my opening. It was quite large and heavy, but Loki pressed it right in. Then the second one joined straight after. Loki wasn’t quite done yet though, he slid two fingers into me and pushed them around a bit, pulling more moans and whimpers from me.

‘There… In the right place now.’ He curled his fingers against my g spot as he slowly retracted said fingers from within me, making my legs tremble.

As he stood, he sucked his fingers with a moan and went back to his chair. I could see the very evident bulge in his trousers now. And that made me even more excited…

I shuffled back round and crossed my legs, but just doing that action made the balls move inside of me. One of them was pressing right against my g spot in my new position and I nearly lost it completely.

‘Delightful, aren’t they?’ He grinned at me.

I ignored his comment and with shaky hands I picked up my cards that he had dealt me. I had to keep breathing deeply, because otherwise I was worried I was going to cave and start touching my clit to orgasm because the balls just felt _so_ bloody good. I couldn’t resist slightly swaying back and fore, I thought unnoticeably. But Loki noticed. Of course he did.

‘Enjoying yourself there, love?’ He teased.

‘I… yes, I am actually.’ I huffed at him and made my move with the cards.

‘How the…’ I trailed off when I realised I had lost the round _again._

‘Surely there’s nothing else that can be…’ I trailed off when I looked up at Loki and saw him holding some weird vibrator. ‘added…’

‘What’s that?’ I squeaked.

‘A clitoris vibrator. This hole here, hugs it nicely and there’s tiny little vibrators just inside that will tantalise your lovely little nub.’ He slid it across the table to me.

‘What, you’re not going to help me with it?’ I raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. ‘Trust me, I will be helping plenty in a moment.’

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, but I picked up the vibrator and studied it closely.

‘How am I going to get to keep it in place while playing cards with both hands?’

‘That’s where I shall come in. Trust me. Put it on.’ He licked his lips.

I knew I was far too gone anyway, so why stop now? Clit stimulation was just what I needed.

The table shielded his view of me while I opened my legs and got the vibrator into position. It was quite easy because my clit was peeking out, simply begging for some attention. Poor little thing. The hole on the vibrator fit snugly over it. I let out a small sigh as it turned on and vibrated over it, almost completely encasing it like a sucking motion at the same time.

That’s when I noticed Loki’s magic on the vibrator. When I let go, it stayed in place and intensified in vibrations.

‘Oh fuck!’ I moaned and threw my head back.

The balls inside me started moving about a little, I realised that no doubt they had his magic in them too. Because there was _no way_ they should be moving _that_ much.

I knew there was no chance I would be able to focus on the card game now, especially when Loki ramped up the vibrator on my clit, making me howl in utter pleasure as I came. I started falling over onto my side, but Loki quickly came over and sat behind me, pulling me back into him and cradling me into his embrace as I kept shaking through what felt like a constant orgasm.

Loki smoothed my hair back from my sweaty forehead as he wrapped his other arm around my middle, keeping me against him as my hips tried to buck up in pleasure.

‘This is such a delightful prize for winning.’ He purred, kissing the top of my head.

‘L… Loki…’ I panted, unable to say anything else but his name.

It was safe to say, that soon after, Loki stripped naked too. Not because he lost any rounds, but because he had another _game_ in mind as he teleported us back to his room for the night.


End file.
